The present disclosure relates generally to identifying misuse of emergency exits. The present disclosure relates more particularly to identifying misuse of emergency exits using data generated by a security alarm system.
Emergency exits can be equipped with alarms that can detect when the emergency exit has been opened and initiate emergency procedures accordingly. In the instance of a false alarm, execution of emergency procedures can be costly in terms of time, money, annoyance of building occupants, and resources. In order to reduce the likelihood of false alarms, common standard practices can include prohibiting use of emergency exits under conditions that do not warrant an emergency. Misuse of emergency exits can not only damage emergency exits and associated monitoring but can also cause alarms that can be ignored.
Emergency exit usage can be unexpected and difficult to predict. Various factors can influence emergency exit use in both emergency and non-emergency situations including personnel and activity within or around a building or area, among other factors. With many factors capable of influencing use of emergency exits, identifying proper and improper usage of emergency exits is challenging.